Falling In Mush
by xXEmiShaeXx
Summary: My name is Danielle Valdivia. But, no matter how hard I try to convince them, the Manhattan Newsies think I'm some girl named Spice. But, you see the problem with that is, I'm from 2009. Oh yeah, and I think I might be in love with four hot guys. Swell.


**Falling in Mush**

**Chapter One: **

**A Conlon-ghost?**

**Danielle's POV**

_I always dreamed of leaving California. Leaving the desert, going to Brooklyn, where my family was from. Of course that dream wouldn't be fulfilled until I went to school there. I couldn't wait either. I guess my family wasn't poor…But we had a hand full of other issues…My mom didn't care where I was, whether it was 2:00 in the morning or 3:00 in the afternoon and my Dad…Let's just say that I hadn't seen him for a very long while. Therefore, I knew I had no chance of leaving Cali unless it was by my own means. I knew that I'd probably live and die in California. So I accepted that. I was ready to lead a dull boring life…But I guess Fate had different plans for me, because I ended up in Brooklyn anyway…But not in the way you would think. So if you continue reading, this is my story…Call me insane, delusional…Whatever you want. Just don't call me a liar, because I'd be lying if I looked you in the eye and told you that this really didn't happen. This is my story; this is what Fate had wanted to happened to me. So, as to not tempt Fate I will not leave out a single detail. It all started the night of the biggest party of the year… _

I had a migraine. A major one.

It hurt like a…Well; let's just say that it hurt. And I was at a party. A party where stupid people were drinking. Stupid people + alcohol = a not-so-happy-Danielle. It wasn't like I had wanted to come here anyway. My best friend had decided to come…And if I declined…Who knows what she'd get herself into…

I weaved in between the mass of sweating, drunk people, and found Delia. (The best friend mentioned earlier.) I waved to her and she smiled, waved back and then continued dancing with her date, Tommy. Tommy wasn't a very responsible person…Why else would I not let Delia come alone? I waved again, this time a little more desperate and caught her attention. I motioned for her to meet me outside. Then I proceeded to pick my way through the crowd until I broke through to be rewarded with fresh air. I breathed in deeply.

"Hey whas da problemmm Daniiiii?" Delia asked between hiccups, then she burped, her eyes went wide as laughed. So she was drunk too? Jeesh! What happened to only having sprite? I rolled my eyes at her, which wasn't very smart because it made my head hurt more.

"C'mon." I sighed, "You're going to be in humongous trouble when your rental's find out you're drunk." I said matter-of-factly.

She had been happy, but now her smile turned into a frown, and her lower lip began to tremble. "Don't tell my parents! Please!" She begged, and then she burst into tears. I sighed.

"It's okay Miss bipolar, I won't tell on you. They'll probably just figure it out themselves." I said simply while shrugging. Then she begged me on her knees to spend the night at my house. I reluctantly agreed. The moms wasn't home…She never was anyway so why not? We were walking to my house using an alley as a shortcut; I was helping Delia along, and concentrating so hard on ignoring the pounding in my head, that I didn't hear him approach. I saw a shadow in the corner of my vision, and froze immediately.

"Is someone there?" I asked loudly. A tall man stepped out of the shadows.

I thought he was just a street person at first. I continued on my way until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and turned Delia and I around as fast as I could. The man that I had mistaken for a street person, was dressed in (other than being dirty) nice clothes. He pointed a gun at us. I froze in fear and panic. My mind was screaming at me to choose either fight or flight. But it was like I was frozen in place. I was immobilized by my fears. And the steadily increasing pounding of my head wasn't helping me concentrate.

The man's hand was trembling, "Your money! Give me your money…Now!" He ordered. I acted as if I were reaching for my wallet, and quickly pressed a panic button that informed the police I was in some kind of danger. They should be here shortly. In the meantime I had to stall. Good thing I was the Queen of Stalling.

"Hey you're sssscarrayyy." Delia said and then she giggled for no apparent reason. I glared at her.

"Not helping Delia." I growled. "Look I don't seem to, uh, have my wallet so, uh…" I trailed off as I heard sirens blaring. I let out a sigh of relief. The guy looked at me and our eyes locked. My sigh had told him that I had somehow called the cops.

"Who are you working for? Terri?" He demanded of me. "You no good two-face bitch!" He screamed.

My eyebrows furrowed, "No. Who's Terri?" I asked in confusion. The man looked at me and his finger faltered, and didn't pull the trigger.

"Hey! What are you doing to those girls?" A gruff voice yelled. Too bad the person was too far away. I saw the resolve in the man's eyes before he pulled the trigger. He was aiming the gun at Delia.

"NO!" I screamed shrilly jumping in front of her and acting as if I were a human shield. The man squeezed off two shots. The first hit Delia on her thigh.

"Delia!" I shouted. The second bullet hit me square in the chest, and as pain exploded throughout my body, I was sure it had punctured a lung. I heard Delia gasp in pain as I landed directly in front of her. There was a sick cracking sound, and I heard shrill blood curdling screams. It took me awhile to realize that they were my own. My vision was blurred by hot tears, which streamed down my face and soaked into my black Bye-Bye Birdie T-shirt.

"Little girl! Are you all right?" An alarmed voice asked me. Stupid question, my mind thought randomly. And I'm not a little girl I wanted to say. I opened my mouth but no words escaped. "Listen just stay awake okay?" The man said. I frowned. Stay awake? I thought. I blinked. His words made me tired and I yawned suddenly exhausted. I felt numb. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't move. I was inert. Black dots danced in front of my vision. I blinked hard. Only one thought kept me from unconsciousness: Delia. Was she okay? Was she dead? Did she break anything? These were all questions I wanted to ask. But my mouth wouldn't obey me and speak. I yawned again…So tired…I closed my eyes ready to give into to the darkness that I knew awaited me. It was as if my brain had thick sugary cotton candy surrounding it. I couldn't think through the cotton candy haze.

"Hey! Little girl stay awake! The paramedics are on their way!" A mans voice practically yelled in my ear, as he shook me roughly, trying to keep me awake. I tried to shake my head, but it hurt too much so I settled for a glare instead.

"Delia?" I managed a raspy whisper, which I instantly regretted. It felt like I had sandpaper in my mouth. The man looked confused at first, and then understanding lit his expression.

"Oh you mean your little blonde friend? She's fine. Well she got shot but she's doing better than _you_ are." The man informed me. I smiled weakly. That was all I needed to hear; that Delia was okay. I closed my eyes again. The guy started to yell and shake me again, but I ignored him. Happily I slid into a perfect dreamless sleep, letting the numbness take over.

I never knew what was waiting for me when I woke up.

I woke to someone nudging me with their foot. I felt my eyebrows furrow, "I'll do it later Anita…Let me sleep…Five more minutes…" I groaned while trailing off, and turning onto my side.

"Hey do ya tinks she's okay?" A voice with a heavy New York accent asked. I'm dreaming, I thought to myself, burying my face deeper into the crook of my arm. The voice sounded like a mixture of Leonardo De'Caprio, and Orlando Bloom. I sighed dreamily. Yeah this was definitely a dream. I smiled. My two favorite boys mixed into one…

"Hey youse! Get up or I'se will soak ya!" A vaguely familiar voice yelled practically in my ear. I cringed but didn't open my eyes; actually I squeezed them shut tighter. Finally what he said sunk in. Only one person in the known universe has _ever _said that to me. And his name was Spot Conlon. But it couldn't be him. Now I know I'm dreaming. I saw Spot die with my own two eyes. So how could he be speaking to me now? I drew a deep breath, and forced my eyes open.

Standing in front of me were two boys. One short with a skinny frame but who held himself with the grandeur of a King-well to be specific the King of Brooklyn- the other was more bulky, with curly brown hair, and dark almost black eyes. I blinked once, and then again. Could they be real? I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes hard until they stung.

"Hey do youse tink she's sane?" The bulky one asked the Conlon-ghost. I gritted my teeth together and hopped to my feet defensively. I glared at the curly brown haired boy.

And then-with the bulky boy probably thinking I had a death wish-I turned on the Conlon-ghost, "You." I pointed to him, "Where am I and why are you invading my dreams? And who the hell is he?" I growled jerking my hand in the boys' direction. The Conlon-ghost's eyes grew dark as he took a step towards me. He was trying to intimidate me. I rolled my eyes at him, as he grabbed my wrist, applying an unnecessary amount of pressure.

"Listen doll face, nobodys, and I mean _nobodys_, talks ta me like dat's, ya heah?" He asked tightening his grip for emphasis.

I pulled my hand out of the Conlon-ghost's grip easily; he seemed surprised. "Okay so first of all _don't _call me doll face. Second, I'm not afraid of you! Third, why are you in my dreams?" I asked while throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation.

The one with the curly brown hair looked at me, "Um, youse ain't in dream land no mores sweet cakes." I glared at him, narrowing my eyes to slits. My teeth were clenched. I was getting ready to deck him in the face when the weight of what he said dawned on me. I froze. Everything I thought was a dream was…Real? I shook my head half in disbelief and half to clear it. I thought for a second before I heard a tiny moan from not too far away. That was when I remembered Delia…And myself. My hands flew to my chest…But there was nothing. My shirt was clean, no blood from the bullet wound. Speaking of a bullet wound…I thought as I looked down my shirt. I hopped around trying to look at my back, which probably looked ridiculous, because two very soon-to-be-dead-boys were laughing hysterically. I heard another moan and raced to Delia's side. She was slumped against a wall, eyes closed. I checked her thigh. Nothing. I shook my head in annoyance. Suddenly Delia's eyes opened and landed on me. She smiled lazily.

She stumbled trying to stand. I jumped up and helped her. She grinned at me. She was, obviously, still drunk. "Hey Dannnnniii! I had the most weirdest frickin' dream in the universe." She slurred, and then giggled again. She was starting to get on my nerves with all of her damn giggling. I sighed.

"So I'se sees yoah friend heah had too many drinks." The Conlon-ghost said. At his voice Delia looked up and blinked hard a couple of times, then she grinned. I stared in horror as she started to babble to me.

"Hey is that…Nah couldn't be…Did someone slip me weed at the partayyyy?" Delia asked. Then she turned to the Conlon-ghost. She shook her head. "It can't beee…He's…Dead…" She trailed off her eyes filling with tears as she started to sob, while falling to the ground. I sighed again. Spot Conlon had always been a tender subject for Delia. I bent down to the ground and whispered soothing words, while petting her head.

"S'okay Delia Sweetie….It'll be okay…He's in a better place…" I think, I added silently looking up at the Conlon-ghost. Delia sobbed for a couple more minutes until she was too exhausted. Then…She just lay there limp…The silence was worst than the sobs.

"Hey is yoah friend okay goil?" The Conlon-ghost asked. I paused for a moment to process his words. Is she okay…? I stood up and looked at the Conlon-ghost slowly, until I met his eyes.

"Is she okay? How can you ask that? How can you just suddenly come back into our lives?" I asked quietly.

"Come back…Whadda ya mean?" He asked startled.

"Oh, so, do you do this all the time? Pretend you die and then come back?" I asked sarcastically, my anger increasing. He shook his head looking confused. "You died! I saw it with my own two eyes! You were shot in your stomach and you _died!" _I shouted at him; I had reached my boiling point. He still looked confused. "Whatever!" I spat. I could barley control my rage as I spoke.

"Listen I'se don't know whats youse is talkin' 'bout." The Conlon-ghost said. I glared at him in disgust.

"Oh, bite me, Conlon!" I screeched. He froze at my words. I had said this to him once before. It had pissed him off. Suddenly Delia stumbled to her feet. She glanced at the Conlon-ghost, looked at me, and then started to cry again.

With a tender look in his eyes, the Conlon-ghost reached out towards Delia, "Di'ya is dat youse?" He whispered softly. She looked up at him and smiled. Slowly, my anger melted away. I suddenly had the strong urge to turn away from them; it seemed too intimate to be spying on them.

Delia tapped my shoulder, "Daniiiii, is Spotsy real?" She slurred.

I twisted my upper body towards her and shook my head, "Delia." I whispered, "I have no idea." She turned back to the Conlon-ghost and fell into his arms crying happily. The Conlon-ghost turned towards me.

"Danielle? How did youse twos gets heah?" He whispered in question. I shook my head in frustration.

"I don't know…The same way you got to Fresno…?" I wondered, trailing off.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated…

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES! But I own Danielle and…Well I don't own Delia, Hollis owns Delia! Okay sooooooooooo…..REVIEW!**

**Oh, and, if you're confused, you might wanna check out Hollis's story first. It'll explain a couple of things. It's called, "One Hundred And Ten Years Apart." So yeah…REVIEW! **

**~ XOXO EmiShae**


End file.
